


I Still Miss You

by WinkieCharm



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: Will goes on an undercover mission and comes back home three years later, finding out that someone very special was waiting for him.





	I Still Miss You

2019

Standish fought for his life after being stabbed. Ollerman was alive! 

Standish's mother made Will promise that he would hunting down the man who had done this to her boy, and with that Will and Frankie's kiss in Prague had been forgotten. 

They had agreed to leave the conversation for later, because hunting Ollerman would be a priority, and so they did. Before Standish had fully recovered, they had managed to capture Ollerman, who was still hiding inside the country. As much as Will had changed her, Frankie's anger because of Standish'a situation was greater. Ollerman didn't say more than two words when Frankie shot him in the head, killing him.

Three days have passed when Frankie receives the news. She was sitting with Susan and Jai at the Dead Drop when Will came through the door, telling them that he was leaving the next morning and didn't know when he was coming back. The FBI decided to put Will on an undercover mission. 

Frankie didn't know where he was going, didn't know what his mission was, when she would see him again or if she would see him again. As much as it hurt her to think that, she knew that could happen, and maybe she would never see him again.

The first thing that crossed Frankie's mind was that they didn't had the time to talk about them, that she wanted to try be with him, and now she was going to lose him. She hadn't been herself for all day long, as much as she wanted to focus on the job, her mind insisted on remember her of Will. He was at home and the only thing she wanted to do was drop everything she was doing and go after him. But she didn't.

That same night they said goodbye to Will just like they always did every time a case was finished: with food, lots of drink, and talking for hours.

As much as Frankie adored her friends and knew they would miss Will as much as she was, she wanted to -she needed to be alone with him. Her heart was broken and she knew why. She loved him! Frankie had known that for a while, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

She wasn't sure when she'd fallen in love with Will, whether he had saved her after being shot in Lyon, after the bomb in Rome, after kissing him in Provence, after seeing how well he treated Emma or when she laid eyes on him as soon as she saw him in Moscow. But it was enough for her to know that, she could lose him forever for her to accept that, she was in love with him.

They were all laughing at a story Standish was telling. Everyone laughed but her.

Frankie stopped caring what they would think as soon as the clock struck two in the morning. They were sitting at that table for over four hours and she was getting tired of it all. Susan, who was in front of her, looked at her and at that moment Frankie knew that her friend had noticed how restless she was. Susan stopped laughing and gave a slight nod to Frankie to take the initiative and talk to Will. So she did.

Frankie leaned closer to Will, who was beside her. "Do you want to get out of here?" Her voice came out a little low and shaky, but she knew Will had understood what she had asked him.

He pulls away from her enough to look her in the eyes for about 2 seconds, and then turns to his friends, "Guys, as much as I wish it wasn't over, it's time for me" and getting up. Frankie does the same.

Susan gets up going to Will, hugging him. "I'll miss you so much." She says. Their hug lasts for almost 2 full minutes until they separate. "Please take care of yourself." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I will." A tear ran from Will's eyes and Susan ran a hand over to dry. He approaches Susan's ear and whispers "Take good care of her, okay?".

Frankie's eyes began to burn the moment she heard him. She knew that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"I will. I promise!"

"My turn" Standish pushes Susan aside and hugs Will tight.

Will had said goodbye one by one, and when he glanced at Frankie "Let's go?"

She nods and says her 'goodbye' to them, leaving the bar together and the four friends behind. 

Will's house was only 15 minutes from Dead Drop, so they walked to his apartment. The night was colder than usual, Frankie had her hands in her pockets just like Will.

"If it was for them, we would stay until tomorrow drinking and talking." Will breaks the silence.

Frankie looks at him and smiles "They will miss you, you know!?".

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss them too." He says with a sad smile on his face.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone? Will you have someone helping you or you will be all alone?" She starts talking fast and he smiles. "I know you can't say anything about where you are going or who you are going to be, but..."

He interrupts her, "I'll have someone outside helping me, that's all I can tell you," saying softly "and it's dangerous, like any other mission, Frankie."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just... worry!" And for the first time since he broke the news, she showed sadness in front of him.

The rest of their walk was silent until they reached the front of the building where Will lived. As soon as the elevator arrives, Will holds the door for her to pass.

Her heart starts to beat faster and her hands start to sweat. She is suddenly hot and out of nowhere she feels her face burn as Will opens the door of his house and let her in first. She opens and takes off her coat and hangs it on a hook by the door, watching Will do the same. She stands in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. What would happen now? She didn't know. She was used to doing things on impulse and hadn't even thought about what would happen after she had invited him out of the bar. Suddenly she starts to get nervous. Should she say something?

"Hey," Will catches Frankie's eye, reaching over her and raising his hand to her cheek, wiping a single tear that insisted on falling. And then she noticed that she was crying. "It's gonna be okay." He assures her, getting closer, stopping inches from her mouth.

Will was so close that Frankie had to lift her head to look into his eyes. "You don't know that." She said crying.

Will puts both hands on either side of her face saying "I'll be fine!" in a tone of promise.

She lifts her feet and kisses him, placing her hands on his chest. A touch of lips, a peck that lasted no more than five seconds, and then she pulls back far enough for him to touch his forehead to hers. They stand there in that position, eyes closed, trying to keep that moment forever. Frankie kisses him again, this time asking for permission so that her tongue meets his.

The kiss was calm, as if nothing else mattered but them, there, at that moment. Since their first kiss, Frankie had wanted to taste him again, and in Prague a few months ago she had this chance. But now they were there, no mission or anyone to interrupt them.

Will intensifies the kiss, lowering one of his hands to the end of her back, pulling her closer. Frankie wraps both of her arms around Will's neck and leans her body closer to his. He starts stepping forward and pressing her to the wall. They stayed there for long minutes, just kissing and enjoying the moment, as if tomorrow didn't exist. But they knew that as soon as the clock woke them in the morning and Will set foot outside that apartment, he would no longer be Will Chase.

Frankie was trying to memorize everything from that moment: every touch, the taste of his lips, the warmth of his skin pressing hers, every sensation he made her feel, his scent.

She begins to open the buttons of Will's shirt, one by one, leaving his chest exposed. Not resisting the urge to touch, her hands slide to his exposed skin, causing his shirt to fall to the floor.

Will drops his mouth to her neck and begins to give her kisses, making Frankie shiver each time his hot tongue touched her neck. She lets out a moan as he drops his hand to her ass and squeezes as he deepens the kiss on her neck.

Frankie's hands grasp Will's back, digging her nails into his back and sliding her hands, scratching him up and down and feeling him shiver with the sensation. Frankie pulls away from him enough to open Will's belt. She smiles at him and he smiles back, starting to do the same with her pants.

The two of them stood there looking at each other. Frankie in a sage panties and a black t-shirt that was tight to her body, and Will only in his underwear. They both stood, admiring each other's bodies until their eyes met again.

Will step in close to Frankie and holds her hand, leading her to his room. She'd been in there before, once, when she needed to get one of his clothes so she could wear as pajamas one night when she was too tired to go home after Chinese food and wine.

Before they stepped into the room, Will had his lips on hers again. He was pressing Frankie against the wall as he slid his hands all over her body. They enter the room still kissing and touching, and Will throws her on the bed, lying on top of her and kissing her again. His hand slid down her shirt and he slowly began to pull it off, leaving her in her black bra and sage panties. Will unzipped her bra and pulled it off, tossing it in some corner. He admired Frankie's body, running his hand over every part, squeezing her breasts, making her moan loudly, and then kissing one of her nipples and sucking gently.

Frankie closes her eyes when she feels Will's lowering his kisses to her abdomen until the end, placing a hand on each side of her panties and removing it, leaving her completely naked. He begins to kiss her thighs, and she hold her breath when he get closer to her center, making her grab the sheet when she feels Will's tongue touching her middle. He spreads her legs a little and lies between her legs, touching his tongue in her clit, making her moan softly. As Will intensifies the kiss, Frankie lifts her pelvis toward Will, in a silent request for he don't stop. She comes hard, gripping the sheets beneath her.

Frankie feels her own taste Will kisses her. "Will, please" she begs, knowing he would understand what she wanted.

He get up and takes off his underwear, lying on her again. He opens the nightstand on the side of the bed and picks up a condom, but it's forgotten intact on the bed as their kiss intensifies and their bodies begins to ask for more.

They had sex twice more that night until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and Frankie slept on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Is morning when the alarm goes off. Will wake up, take a shower, and get ready with Frankie's gaze on him. She stayed quiet, afraid that if she said something, tears would start to fall from her eyes. She never get out of bed. Curled up in his sheets and clinging to her pillow, Frankie could smell Will all over her.

Will left the bathroom ready. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray shirt and a black leather jacket. On his face he had sun glasses.

"Bad boy?" She says, smiling at him.

"Just the way you like, hmm?" He asks, interested in her answer.

"I like the way you are." She says smiling, but inside she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Frankie sometimes had wondered what it would be like to be with Will, but thinking about admitting her feelings to him always made her nervous.

He smiles at her, taking off his glasses and stuffing them in his pocket, getting closer to her and sitting on the bed, making Frankie sit down to face him properly. She was naked, with only a navy blue sheet wrapped around her body.

He shows her his keys and she picks it up. "What is that for?" She ask him confused.

"You can stay here anytime you want."

"Will ..." She didn't want that and she would say it, but he cut her off.

"Frankie, listen to me." She stares at him "I don't know when I'm coming back, or if I'm going to..."

She puts a finger to his mouth preventing him from speaking. "Don't say that!" Her voice comes out weepy.

"What I mean is that it can take a few months or more. Maybe my parents need to stay here when they come to New York, or if something happens, at least someone has the key. And you can stay here whenever you want because I know you will miss me." He says the last sentence with a smug smile.

She feels her cheeks flush.

"Susan has a copy, but we know she's going to miss me a lot less than you." He continues.

Frankie feels her face even hotter, and pats his shoulder, asking him to stop. "Shut up!" She says trying to hide a smile.

His smile fades as soon as he takes her hand. "I'll miss you more than ever." His eyes fill with tears.

She hugs him and holds her breath to keep from crying right in front of him. "Don't get caught!" That's the only thing she says.

Will kiss Frankie on the forehead "I won't!". And those were his last words to her.

*

The first months were hard for everyone, but it was even harder for Frankie. When always she arrived at Dead Drop Frankie acted like nothing was happening. But every time she was home, she cried all night. What she did to stop crying? She started sleeping at Will's house most nights, going home only when she needed something.

By the second week she was no longer trying to hide. Everyone missed Will, so why was she not showing that she missed him too? She stopped meeting with the group when it wasn't work related, and at the celebrations of the completed missions she would go home and watch a movie and have dinner alone. Susan tried to get her out of the house a few times but she always carried the weight of Will's lack inside her.

And so the first month went by.

By the second month, she was still missing him a lot, but the team, including Frankie, learned to live with it.

Mission after mission, Frankie was feeling tired than usual. She had never been a morning person, but over the years she had learned to accept that sleepless nights or a few hours of sleep a day were part of her life now. But lately, her body was getting more tired than usual. Not being able to sleep well, she began to get cranky than usual. She tried to keep it to herself but sometimes she would explode with someone, and that was usually Ray -sometimes even Standish. Jai and Susan already knew when to be quiet when they needed it.

A few days after they returned from Africa, Frankie began to feel sick. Nothing stopped in her stomach, and that make the team start to worry about every time she ran into the bathroom or got sick of the smell of something.

Frankie came home after being sick all day. She kept telling the team not to worry, but now she was getting worried. Sitting on the couch she began researching symptoms on the internet. Was she pregnant? The panic began to grow inside her with such a possibility. No, she couldn't be! 

The memory of her and Will not wearing a condom when they slept together comes to her mind and Frankie throws her back on the couch, starting to feel nauseous, and closing her eyes, brathing in and out.

She was afraid to take the test on her own. She was a grown woman, but as stupid as she was, she wanted Will to be on her side.

In the third month without Will, Frankie was feeling better. She could remember Will without being sad, she could hear Susan or Ray's stories about him and smile as she remembered how much he was missed. The sickness has stopped too. Well, not completely, but they were less frequent once she learned what she could eat or not eat. She usually only got sick in the late afternoons, but tried to hide it from the team.

"Frankie, I think you need to see a doctor." Susan said worriedly, catching Frankie throwing up in the bathroom.

She was rinsing her mouth after brushing her teeth. "I'm okay."

"You're feeling sick again. You told me you went to the doctor and you was feeling good, did you lied to me?" she asks suspiciously.

"But I went." Frankie looks at Susan's reflection in the mirror.

"And what did he say? I don't remember what you told me."

Frankie turns to her "You don't remember, because I never told you what he said." And she leaves the bathroom, leaving Susan behind with her mouth open, not waiting for her answer.

Frankie goes to her office and starts organizing some papers that needed to be filled later. She barely used her office before, usually she and Will worked together in his office or they went to Will's house and called for some take out while filling out or analyzing documents. But since then, she learned not mixing work with personal, so she was always found in her office when it was working hours.

Frankie looks at the door and finds Susan leaning against the wall in front of her.

"I care about you, that's all." Susan said, looking at Frankie's eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Frankie says sincerely.

"Will asked me to take care of you, and as much as we both know that you have enough ability to take care of yourself, I wouldn't want him to enter that door and find you at half the weight he saw you when he left." 

Frankie laughs at what Susan says "I'm fine. I promise!"

"You didn't look fine a few minutes ago after you throwing up all your lunch." Susan insists.

Frankie can't take her friend's questioning anymore, "I'm Pregnant, ok?" saying loudly.

"You what?" Susan asks shocked.

Frankie breathes, calming herself down "I'm Pregnant!"

"I heard you the first time." Susan walks over to the table where Frankie was sitting and sits in front of her. "Pregnant? What do you mean? How... how?"

"Well, babies are made when a man and a woman have sex and the man's sperm ..." Susan cuts her off, without patience.

"I know how babies are made" Susan says annoyed. "I want to know how you got pregnant? It Will's?" She asks, widening her eyes as she speaks her best friend's name.

Frankie just nods.

"When did you find out? How far long are you? And why didn't you tell me before?" She starts asking several questions, one after the other, without pausing.

"I got suspicious when I started to get too sick. I rarely get sick. Then I researched symptoms on the internet and everything I felt showed that I was pregnant: I was too tired, sore breasts, mood swings."

"Yeah, you're a lot cranky lately"

"Hey" Frankie is offended.

Susan shrug. "Is true!" "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't believe it at first, and then as I read articles and books, everyone says that at the first 3 months the chances of losing the baby are high. I got scared." She admits.

"Are you past 3 months then?" Curious question.

"Almost, but you pissed me off so much I didn't control myself" Frankie admits.

They hear Standish's voice approaching the room. "Hey, Frankie" 

"Your secret is saved with me." Susan says before Standish enters the room.

As the time passes by, Frankie learned to celebrate the days when they had no news of Will. You see: No news meant that his cover was still intact, but if they had news... it would be a bad thing. And her heart ached at the thought of receiving any news about Will.

Frankie told the boys and Kelly the news as soon as she was four months pregnant. She had not worked in the field since finding out about the baby. At first she made excuses for Ray or Jai to take her place, but later they just took her place, while she kept guiding them on comms and dealing only with paperwork and lighter things.

At her fifth month, Frankie discovered the sex of the baby. Susan and Kelly were with her. She would have a girl. Your baby girl!

That night, on entering Will's apartment, which she had been living pathically since he was gone, she opened the living room drawer, grabbed a notebook and sitting on the couch, kicking off her shoes and placing her feet on top of the table. Opening the book, she looks for a number and dialing it on her phone.

One, two rings and the person on the other side answers.

"Mrs Chase? Hi, this is Frankie. Will gave me your phone number just in case I needed it..." And so she tells Will's mother about the baby. As much as Will wasn't present at the time, she knew this was important to him and to his parents, and she would love for her daughter to grow up with her grandparents in her life.

By the seventh month, it was time to start tidying up your baby girl's room.

As much as she didn't wanted for now, because the baby would sleep in the same room as her for at least the first year, Susan and Mrs Chase insisted that it was always good to have the room ready to store all the clothes and toys. The three women spent the entire afternoon buying furniture, choosing the color of the room and buying what was needed for mini Trowbridge-Chase's arrival into the world.

*

It was three weeks before the baby was born, when Frankie woke up in the middle of the night with contractions. As she gets out of bed, she feels her water broke and begins to panic. Susan had said she would be with Frankie at her last month pregnancy but Frankie wouldn't accept it. She didn't want to bother her friend, but now her baby was about to be born and she was alone. 

Trying to relax, Frankie began following the steps she had learned a few months ago. Seeing that her contractions were far from each other, she becomes a little calmer. Picking up the phone from the side of the bed, she calls Susan and tells her that her water broke. While Susan wasn't arriving, Frankie decided to take a shower.

2:15PM on a Thursday afternoon, Evangeline Lilly Chase came into the world.

Susan was with Frankie all the time, while in the waiting room were Jai, Standish and Ray. As soon as the baby was born, Susan called Kelly and Will's parents to let them know.

Frankie always had help with her Evangeline from the beginning. For the first three months, Frankie took care of Evangeline at nights, and in the mornings and afternoons there was always someone to help her take care of the baby when she needed to sleep, take a shower or just have time for herself. Mrs Chase always went to help with the food and take care of her granddaughter.

Sixth month passed and Frankie began to slowly return to work. Starting with paperwork and later staying in comms when the team were in a mission, almost always taking little Evangeline along. Once a week Mr and Mrs. Chase stayed with their granddaughter while Frankie worked.

When Evangeline had started walking and talking, it became harder and harder to take her to work. Twice a week Frankie worked from home and enjoyed staying with her daughter, and for three times a week Evie spent afternoons with her grandparents.

*

2022

Frankie wakes up to the sound of small steps entering her room and she smiles. Opening her eyes, she sees rays of sunsine entering the bedroom window.

Her little girl was wearing her Moana pajamas and clinging to her favorite teddy bear, a gray-and-pink elephant that Standish had given her on the day the girl was born. Without letting go of the elephant, Evangeline's little hands gripped the covers tightly, trying to climb into bed alone. Franikie's instinct was to try to help, but she was slowly making her daughter learn to handle herself, so she just stared.

"You can do it, baby girl." She says smiling.

The two year old girl crawls on the mattress into her mother direction, the elephant still in her hand, and lays on top of Frankie's body and hugs her, throwing her arms and legs over Frankie.

"Hey sweetie," Evangeline rested her head on Frankie's chest, snuggling closer to her mother's chest "are feeling you okay?" She asks, straightening her daughter's hair. The girl simply closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

Even in the summer of New York, Frankie hadn't dared to break contact with her daughter. Her body began to heat up after a few minutes, but she didn't care. Each time her little girl hugged her like that, she felt a part of Will close to her. Frankie closed her eyes and allowed herself to go back to sleep for a few more hours until the alarm went off.

Frankie sits on the bathroom counter facing the mirror with Evangeline in her lap. It's almost 8AM and she was still wearing her pajamas, an oversized shirt. Frankie watches her daughter watch curiously as she applies her lipgloss. When she finishes, she looks at her daughter and throws a kiss at Evangeline's reflection. Evangeline responds as best she can, blowing a kiss back to her mother, and laughing shortly after. Her laughter spread through the bathroom and made Frankie's heart fill with happiness.

"Me" The girl squeals happily, bouncing against Frankie's folded legs.

"Do you want some lipgloss too?" Frankie asks and the girl shakes her head happily. Frankie picks up two lipstick for children that she had along with her makeup and shows it to her daughter.

"Grape or Strawberry?" She asks her daughter which flavor she preferred.

"Staberry" The girl point to the strawberry lipstick.

Frankie smiles and starts applying it to Evangeline's lips. "All done!"

Evangeline turns and looks in the mirror, and then at her mother's reflection blowing a kiss at her, trying to mimic Frankie. Evangeline turns to Frankie and places both her tiny hands against Frankie's cheeks and leans forward to kiss her mother with a loud and wet kiss. Frankie press her lips together and release them, smoothing out her gloss and prompting Evangeline to imitate her perfectly. She grins and they both face the mirror, heads tilted together, smiling happily at one another's reflection. "Time to go!"

Frankie unfolds her legs gracefully and turns, slipping off the countertop and standing on the cold tile. She places hands on her daughter's back, preventing her from falling as she makes her way until she reaches the end of the counter and takes her usual seat, back against Frankie's chest and feet in the sink. Frankie can't help but find those chubby toes completely irresistible. She start to work on Evangeline's hair while her child is distracted with a toy.

This is their morning routine. It's been this way since Evangeline started crawling and Frankie would sit on the counter with her baby girl siting on her legs as she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. 

Frankie enters the Dead Drop with Evangeline in her lap. The girl was wearing a flowered dress and pink sneakers, and her hair was tied in a perfect ponytail. As soon as the little girl sees Ray, she starts to move trying to get off her mother's lap. Frankie sets her down and Evangeline runs into Ray's arms, who catches her throwing her high and making the girl laugh.

"Good morning guys," she says, seeing Standish and Jai sitting. Standish had a sandwich while Jai was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning" says Standish with a mouthful of food.

"What do we have for today?" She asks, dropping her bag on the counter and going straight to the coffee machine.

"GUYS" Susan's voice echoes from Will's office. They all, including Evangeline, look up and find Susan with a huge smile on her face. "Will's back!"

*

By the time the mission is completed, in less than 48 hours Will was disembarking at New York Airport. Hours earlier, Will had called his parents and spent a few minutes on the phone with them, making sure they were fine. They didn't tell Will about Evangeline, Mr and Mrs. Chase had talked about it, and thought it best not to tell him over the phone.

Will's parents were waiting for him at the time of the landing. As much as Will told them they didn't have to pick him up, they insisted. As soon as he saw them, he walked quickly toward his parents, dropping his suitcase on the floor and hugging them tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Mr. Chase thought it was best for them to leave. As Mr. Chase drove toward his house, Will made a few last calls before he could turn off his phone and just enjoy his family.

He had arranged to meet with the team the next day, but had already decided that later that same day, he would just appear on the Dead Drop by surprise.

Stepping into his parents house, Will dropped his bag on the couch and his mother led him straight to the kitchen, where he found a full table with breakfast and sweets. He grinned as he sat next to his father, feeling a sense of relief at being close to his family again.

For Will, staying that long away from his parents was making him nervous. And staying away from Frankie was taking his sleep. How was she? Was she still the same? Was she with someone? He didn't have the heart to ask Susan when they talked over the phone, he just managed to ask if everyone was all right, and his chest heaved a sigh of relief at hearing a 'Yes' from her friend's voice. Would he see her tonight? He knew they were all in New York because Susan had told him, but he hoped that no new mission would appear to the team, so he could see her.

Standing in his parents' living room, he looks at the wall of photographs and one in particular catches his attention. His parents were in what looked like a hospital room sitting next to each other, and his mother was holding a newborn baby in a light pink blanket in her arms.

"Will darling, go get some rest." Will's mother enters the room drying her hands on a towel.

"Mom, who is this?" He asks pointing to the girl in the photo.

His mother sighs. "It's our granddaughter"

"You didn't tell me that Kate had another kid" He says smiling, turning to his mother.

"Please Will. Katherine is too old to have more children. She is older than you." Mrs Chase looks at Will in a funny way, making Will laugh.

"Whose child is it then?"

His mother get closer to him and takes the picture from the wall, and sits on the couch. She had asked Richard to keep the pictures of Evangeline in their bedroom so that Will wouldn't see them, but her husband had forgotten one. It wasn't her story to tell, so she would let Frankie explain the situation to him, but now there was no other way. "It's your daughter, William!" She says finally.

Confused, Will sits next to his mother and she begins to tell him everything from the day Frankie called telling them she was pregnant and that she would have a girl.

"Her name is Evangeline Lilly Chase." He smiled at the name, made a beautiful combination. Frankie had given him his last name and Will's heart was filled with happiness.

She tells him about how she gradually approached Frankie and how they helped her with her granddaughter as soon as she was born. She told him that Frankie and the girl lived in his old apartment at her and Richard's insistence, that her granddaughter spent a few hours a week with them and that the girl was very attached to her and Richard, that if it wasn't for Will arriving, she probably I would be running around the yard right now.

Will still couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. He had a daughter with Frankie.

"She has her father's eyes. She has your eyes, son. I would know she is your daughter and Frankie's, no matter if I saw her with a stranger in the middle of New York." His mother says, smiling.

Will's heart felt like it was going to explode. His mother had several photos of his daughter a few feet away from him, and he doesn't deny that he was curious to see it, but he didn't want to see her for the first time for photos. He wanted to have that moment to see her in person, to be able to touch her and smell the chamomile of her skin his mother said she had.

  
*

Will was back after three years. What she felt for him only increased, and much of it was because of Evangeline. Will had given her the most precious gift she could ever ask, and she would be forever grateful to him. What would he be like? Was he changed? Did he still liked her? 

He left and left her in control of his old life. And she had been living in his apartment ever since. At first it was because she missed him, then it was because of convenience: his apartment was closer and fully equipped with everything she could imagine, while hers was empty with only a few furniture. And last came Evangeline, while her apartment had only one bedroom, his apartment had two.

Then Frankie started to panic. Would he be mad at her? After all, she was living in his apartment.

The colors and the furniture remained the same, she had not moved anything, just added a few toys around the house and the travel photos on the walls were now Evangeline photos. A dirty Evangeline on Frankie's lap seconds after being born, Evangeline with 6 months on her grandparents' lap in the middle of Central Park, Evangeline with a year old with Kelly and Tommy in their pool, Evangeline kissing Ray's cheek as he smiled, Evangeline playing house with Jai and Standish, Evangeline smiling on Susan's lap and much more. On those walls were the memories of her family, and as much as Will adored the old decoration of his apartment, she knew he would love this new one.

It was after 8PM when Frankie sits on the beige couch in her daughter's room. The room was small but decorated in light pink, green and cream colors. Evangeline was sleeping against her chest, her legs on either side of Frankie's hip, breathing in and out. She rubs her hand up and down her daughter's back when Evangeline shifts against her chest, rubbing her nose against Frankie's shirt before sleep completely.

Frankie presses her lips against Evangeline's hair and begins to softly sing her favorite lullaby. Evangeline's pink cheeks pressing heavily against Frankie's chest. Evangeline starts with a sleepy cry. "Shh... Mommy's here" Frankie murmurs, rubing her hand up and down her daughter's back again, and gentle rocking the chair until the little girl goes back to sleep.

She stays with the girl on her lap for almost two hours, in the same position, just feeling her daughter's breath on her skin. Her tight hug with her small hands clutched at her shirt. A hug from your little girl, something she never thought she would need in her life.

Someone was watching them wen her gaze rises quickly, and she feels her heart beat faster when she sees Will in front of her. He looked at her in a way she had never seen him look before. With a wide smile on his face, he slowly approaches them without making a sound, bending down to his knees in front of Frankie's chair.

She didn't know what to do or say. A thousand things were going through her mind at that moment, and the only thing she could do was to keep Evangeline's embrace as a comfort.

She sees Will's hand meeting hers that was holding her daughter. It had been three years since she had touched him, and feeling the warmth of his touch on her skin made her body shiver. Frankie wished she could touch him, but as soon she let go her hand of Evangeline's back, the girl starts to move and Frankie forces herself to return to the same position as before.

"Can I... Can I see her?" She feels the nervousness and anxiety in Will's voice.

He was staring at his daughter, and she could feel in his gaze the pain he felt that he had lost all that time beside her.

Frankie sticks her head on Evangeline's "Hey, baby girl," whispering in her daughter's ear. "It's time to wake up. Someone wants to see you."

Still with her eyes closed, the girl smiles. She shifts her daughter, making the girl sit facing Will, still resting her head and back on her mother's chest.

And for the first time, Will sees his little girl. His heart skips a beat and he hold his breath to keep from crying right there. She was Frankie's copy, from her hair color to her smile, her little nose and the shape of her mouth. No doubt Evangeline was Frankie's daughter.

"Wake up, sleepyhead" Frankie says in one more attempt to wake her daughter.

The girl blinks three times before opening her eyes completely, and Frankie knows Will is focused on Evangeline's eyes as soon as she hears a sigh from him. Those eyes had mesmerized her every day for two years, and now they had mesmerized him as well.

Evangeline look curiously at Will, then rests her head back on her mother's chest, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Don't be shy." Frankie mutters to the girl.

She pops her head off her mother's chest and pull her finger out from her mouth, slipping off Frankie's lap.

"Evie," Frankie says softly. "this is your daddy." She puts her hand on Will's shoulder, not caring what the physical contact would do to both of them. "Do you remember that mommy, granny and pop shows you daddy's pictures all the time?" The little girl shakes her head in agreement. Frankie's eyes start to burn and she starts to cry. "Can you say 'Hi daddy'?"

Will's eyes were as red as Frankie's. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to scare his daughter.

"Hi daddy" She repeats, completely unaware of the significance of her words.

"Hi Evangeline" He whispers softly in reply.

Will looks from Evangeline to Frankie and he begins to cry. Frankie approaches him and hugs him tightly, crying too. Will pulls one of Evangeline's arms behind them, until he's holding both Frankie and Evangeline against his chest. In a few minutes the girl starts to get angry and let go of his hug, going towards her toys and sitting on the floor. Will and Frankie hold each other for a moment longer.

Ever since Frankie found out she was pregnant, it had crossed Frankie's mind that maybe her daughter would only known her father through pictures and stories, but never in person, and that broke her heart. She didn't want to see her little girl suffer for not having a father. As much as the both of them had many people helping, she knew how much would hurt Will's not being in their lives. And now he was there in front of her, he was back in her life. Frankie hugged him tighter and began to sob.

Will move far enough to get both hands on each side of her face. "I'm fine! I said I would be fine!" He says looking into her eyes.

"I've needed you so badly in the last three years." She was crying.

What she says breaks his heart. What he wanted most, after having Frankie, was to have a family with her, and when he had the chance, life just took it from him.  
"I'm sorry" He was looking into her eyes.

She knew it wasn't his fault and she knew he knew it too. This was simply their life, from the beginning things were going as wrong as possible, but in the end, everything was gradually settling in. He dries her tears with a piece of his shirt and she smiles.

"Mommy" Evangeline's thin voice fills Will's room and heart for a second. He still wasn't used to his girl's voice, but he knew that sooner or later it would turn into his favorite sound.

He walks over to his daughter cautiously and sits in front of her, crossing his legs in Indian pose. Evangeline looks at him and smiles offering him a doll. It was Frankie' smile, and at that moment he knew he would do anything for her.

"Frankie, tell me what she looks like." He asks her as he slips a hand into their daughter' hair, while she plays with her own belly button.

Frankie smiles at the scene. "Evangeline reminds me of you in so many ways." She looks into his eyes. "She's outgoing and quick with a smile, she's affectionate, sweet and love to give people hugs. She loves to sing when she hears the radio or a movie soundtrack. She sings along to everything." He smiles, looking to Frankie for a few seconds. "And she has the most contagious laugh in the world." She had dreamed of the day when she could share Evangeline with Will, and she wanted him to feel the same joy Evangeline brought her.

"Frankie, she's beautiful. I can't believe how beautiful she is." He says looking at his daughter.

Having put Evangeline to sleep, Frankie finds Will standing in front of the living room photo mural. He watched each photo with a smile on his face, but he showed sadness in his eyes.

"I lost a lot of her life."

"Yeah" She agrees. "You know, I have a lot of photos and homemade videos for you to see, I think you will like it." She stops at his side. "Some 'firsts' I wasn't around either, you know?" He turns his head to Frankie. "For example, Ray was taking care of her when she said her first word." She said smiling.

"Please don't tell me she said 'Ray' as her first word." 

She laughs, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the loud sound of her laugh. "No! She said 'dog'." 

"Dog?" He asked confused.

"Ray and Susan have a dog now." She tells him. "Which your daughter loves, by the way."

"My daughter!" He had a silly smile on his face and she smiled at him.

Will steps forward, inches from her. He could feel the warmth coming from Frankie's body and that only increased his desire to feel her lips on his again. For months he kept that feeling in his memory, but over years, the sensation of her mouth on his was fading and if he kissed her again it would be like the first time.

"I want to kiss you now." He says looking into her eyes.

Frankie's gaze falls to his mouth and she swallows hard. She felt the same way. Evangeline had always been her priority, and then came the fear of forgetting the sensation Will left on her skin if another man touched her. It had been three years, and Will had been the last man who had touched her. And her body was practically begging for his touch.

"I want that too." She said softly, not knowing if he had heard.

Will approaches her, pressing his lips to hers lightly, and for the first time in months he remembers the feeling of comfort he had three years ago as he kissed her.

They deepen the kiss and Frankie's arms curl around Will's neck. Without separating his mouth from hers, he presses her against the wall and slips his hand over her entire body. She was wearing only an oversize t-shirt, her favorite type of pajama, when Will reached up his hand from her thigh to her ass, squeezing hard and making Frankie moan between the kiss.

Frankie's hands began to slide down his body the same way, she spared no place, until she reached his penis and felt him hard over his pants. Her mouth salivated and she felt her center pulse as he touched her over her panties.

He walked with her as far down the hall as possible, not wanting to risk waking his daughter up. Will remembered very well how loud Frankie could be.

As soon as her butt hit the table, he slides both hands to each side of her panties pulling her down. Taking Frankie by surprise, he kisses her intimacy.  
Frankie sits on the edge of the table and opens her legs, inviting Will to pleasure her. Kneeling, his gaze falls to her intimacy before moving closer and running his tongue all over her, paying close attention to her clit. Frankie supported her arms on the table, throwing her body back slightly, making her pelvis go forward and her intimacy feel Will's tongue even more. He took both of Frankie's legs and placed them on either side of his shoulders, making her more supportive as he deepened the kiss. Frankie moaned as soon as she felt Will's fingers come inside her while still working his tongue on her clit and it wasn't long before she came.

Her legs trembled and her breathing was panting as she rested her back and head on the table, lying completely down. Will took her legs off his shoulders and unzipped his pants, pulling his penis out. Not bothering to take off her clothes, he slides inside her, hard. She moans again and he goes over her, covering her mouth with a kiss. 

Frankie was so wet that Will slid easily in and out. Will slid hard and deep inside her feeling Frankie's walls pulse around him. She cames again, firmly grasping his back, biting her lower lip to keep her from make a loud noise. He tries to give her a few minutes to calm down but she won't let him. She wanted more, so she puts two of her fingers on her clotoris and starts pleasing herself in front of him. 

Seeing Frankie like that, Will knows he'll come at any moment, so he continues to slid inside her, his hands around Frankie's waist and intensifying his movements, making her come again. He comes right after.

Will straightened his clothes, seeing that Frankie couldn't get up. He grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks, still trying to normalize her breathing.

"Since the last time I had sex was three years ago, I think I have a great reason to smile." He reaches down and pick up her panties off the floor, giving to her.

Frankie smiles. "That's a great reason!" She says straightening her shirt, covering her intimacy.

He pick her up and walks with her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. "It's late. I think I'm going." He says, looking at his watch.

She is confused and her face shows disappointment. "Will, it's your house." She says, sitting on the bed. 

"It's your house too." He says to her. "I will be at my parents today and we can talk tomorrow about all of this. About us."

With a naughty smile on her face she says "Or you can sleep here, if you want. And tomorrow we can talk as much as we need."

He smiled back and kissed her again, laying on top of her.

Will had finally gotten the family he had dreamed about, along with the woman he wanted by his side, and this time he wouldn't let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Please leave kudos or a comment for me to know if you liked.


End file.
